


Sudden Realisations

by Leelia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelia/pseuds/Leelia
Summary: Sipping hot chocolate and looking at his friend, Hongbin realises that Hakyeon is actually more than that.





	Sudden Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello, I kinda vomited this in the last 2 hours, I just wanted to write something short and cute, I hope I succeeded and that its coherent enough.

 

Its a november day, gloomy and cold, when Hongbin finds himself in the company of Hakyeon, walking down the street of their small city. He can't believe that he actually just bought a christmas gift for one of his friends. Normally he is that kind of person who buys everything on one single shopping trip on christmas eve, just to regret even participating in an event that inherently has nothing to do with his own culture, when he finally celebrates the holiday with his friends, Wonsik and Taekwoon doing their best at annoying pda leaving Hongbin with a strong desire to throw his water at the couple.

 

But christmas is far away, and Hongbin blames it on Hakyeon. When he leaves yet another shop with his older friend he comes to the realisation that it has been a very long time since it has been only the two of them going out. Hongbin is often holed up in his room, only socialising when his friends force him to come out about once every other week. But then its mostly all six of them, having movie night or drinking at a bar.

 

Normally the dynamics in their friendgroup go like this: Wonsik and Taekwoon will be outgoing and talk to everyone on some days, and talk to no one except each other on other days, Jaewhan will always be a cutie and cuddle up to the next close victim and Hongbin and Hyuk, the youngest, will make fun of Hakyeon at every chance. By this point it has become a habit, words will come out of Hongins mouth on their own. But Hakyeon bears it with a smile on his face and Hongbin carries on with his jabs and jokes.

 

Sometimes it evades him, how long he has known Hakyeon, and how long he has taken him for granted. He'll call him when he has problems, when he can't sleep or when his shitty wifi has thrown him out of yet another game session. Then he'll bitch and Hakyeon will listen, and Hongbin will actually hear his smile through the phone.

 

Eyeing his friend from the side he continues walking, contemplating how this does feel very familiar and comfortable. He has actually known Hakyeon the longest, almost ten years now, with them meeting when they were teenagers, growing up into men with their own jobs and lives, yet never getting out of touch and even getting joined by other friends on the way.

 

“I think I got everything I wanted”, with this words Hakyeon yanks him out of his thoughts. He had been the one asking Hongbin to go out, Hongbin saying yes but not without bitching that he won't hit his average amount of gaming hours. “Wanna end the day by sitting down in some cafe?”, Hakyeons suggests. When Hongbin looks at him, he seems satisfied with his day, a faint blush barely visible on his always tan cheeks. He looks pretty. The realisation hits Hongbin out of nowhere. He says yes without a second thought this time.

 

The place he is lead to ends up not being an actual cafe, the only thing one can order there being hot chocolate. A huge variety of it. Why not he thinks, and while Hakyeon offers to pay, Hongbin offers to take his coat. When he leaves to hang their coats up, he happens to look back, seing Hakyeon stretch before sitting down. For some reason Hongbins eyes land on his ass. Hot, he thinks, and once more gets confused where all those thoughts come from today.

 

Sitting with Hakyeon after this feels suddenly very intimate. He sips on his almost too bitter chocolate, listening to Hakyeon's stories from work. Somehow his brain manages to focus on Hakyeons words, while remembering, realising, and feeling stupid about his almost ten year long obliviousness.

 

He is in love.

 

He has been for quite a while too, probably.

 

What he realises is also that he has been smiling ever since they sat down. He must look like a lovesick idiot. And if there's one thing he doesn't want to look like, thats it. Hongbin is the one that always laughs at love. The one who met all his past boyfriends on tinder and broke up after too short a while, just because he got bored. Hakyeon though, he knows that he won't get tired of Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon stops talking after a while, looking at Hongbin. He too has a smile on his face, but his eyes now do look a little confused. Questioning, he tilts his head to one side, and Hongbin thinks, pretty, pretty, pretty. But he can't judge Hakyeon on that one, he knows that he is not on his normal Hongbin behaviour right now. Old oblivious Hongbin would probably have started laughing at Hakyeon the moment he mentioned tripping and falling while pulling his coworker down with him, ending up on the floor. Now Hongbins thoughts just scream at him that he wants to fall to the floor too, if that means Hakyeon will land on him. So he just kept on listening, and now he has a suspicious Hakyeon looking at him.

 

The Hongbin who is bad at feelings kind of wants to flee. He normally does, the moment something seems to start getting awkward. But he also knows that he should do something now, his realisations earlier had been a long time coming, and even if he blurts out something weird, Hakyeon will probably understand him, because Hakyeon always does.

 

“I had some... realisations earlier”, Hongbin eventually says.

 

“That you looked, I don't know... cute... pretty... hot?”, Inwardly he is cringing, his fingers gripping his cup hard. He takes a sip, almost regretting what he said, but Hakyeon just laughs gently.

 

“Thanks”, he grins. “You are too, you know, but I realised that after like one year of knowing you, after I finally was able to see your eyes when you cut that thing on your head you called hairstyle.”

 

Oh. He had not expected such an answer. It doesn't have to mean anything, Hongbin thinks. But it gives him what he needed to keep going.

 

“I mean, what I wanted to say with that is that I love you.”, he blurts. Well, could have said that differently, maybe waited with that word for a while, but now he's on a roll. “Like, not like friends, I wanna cuddle and kiss and maybe try being a boyfriend that doesn't break up after three months.”

 

If Haykeon is surprised, he doesn't let it show, just keeps smiling. He probably knows that Hongbin wishes he had superpowers to kinda just fade through the wall behind him right then. And Hongbin also knows that Hakyeon won't hesitate with answering him, just because he knows exactly how to treat him.

 

Hakyeon reaches out to loosen Hongbins grip on his cup gently then, interweaving their fingers.

“Deal. Don't worry, I won't just let you get rid of me, should have done that earlier. And yes, I like you too, now stop cringing.”

 

Warmth, thats what Hongbin feels when he looks at Hakyeon. He finishes the chocolate holding the cup with his other hand, listening to Hakyeon calling him an idiot and teasing him about taking so long to realise, but not without loosing his loving smile. Their hands stay intertwined when they get up, leaving the shop, ending up at Hakyeons apartement because its closer than Hongbins.

 

And in the lift, Hakyeon might feel up Hongbins ass, and grin at him his sexy grin that he normally sports when dancing. And really, Hongbin will not feel disappointed about not being able to play video games at all that day. They will cuddle and when they meet their friends next time, Jaewhan will coo at them, Hyuk will start making fun of both Hakyeon and Hongbin, and most importantly, out of spite, and just because he can, Hongbin will compete with Taekwoon and Wonsik for the most annoying couple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/NLeeLia)


End file.
